


Emergencies Only

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance with side Amari, F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava had given the Legends her phone number so they could contact her in emergencies, and so she could aways make sure that Sara is okay, but they're blowing up her messages at all hours of the day and night.





	Emergencies Only

##  1

 

Ava’s phone buzzes, and she checks it immediately. Her mind races through every possible emergency that could lead to the Legends texting her. Sara could be dead, or -

 

_ 11:45 From Annoying Legend #1 _

 

_ Hey sharpie this is ray and we’re out of cheetos _

 

_ 11:46 To Annoying Legend #1 _

 

_ I gave you this number for emergencies. And you can just have Gideon make you some. _

 

_ 11:46 From Annoying Legend #1 _

 

_ Gideon won’t make me any more junk food until I have a meal :( _

 

_ 11:47 To Annoying Legend #1 _

 

_ Then eat a meal, I guess. Don’t text me again unless it’s an emergency. _

  
  


##  2

Ava wakes up to her phone buzzing. She jumps up and reads the text.

 

_ 3:05 From Annoying Legend #2 _

 

_ I mean, I want to ask her out, but it’s really hard. _

 

_ 3:05 From Annoying Legend #2 _

 

_ I don’t even know if Zari’s into ladies! _

 

_ 3:05 From Annoying Legend #2 _

 

_ It’s just, like, what do I say?  _

 

_ 3:06 From Annoying Legend #2 _

 

_ Sorry about this, thank you so much for listening. You’re a good friend, Conrad. _

 

_ 3:06 To Annoying Legend #2 _

 

_ This is Ava Sharpe. _

 

_ 3:06 From Annoying Legend #2 _

 

_ Oh, sorry. Ignore everything I just said.  _

 

_ 3:06 To Annoying Legend #2 _

 

_ Please don’t wake me up again. But, for the record, yeah. Zari’s gay. _

 

_ 3:07 From Annoying Legend #2 _

 

_ Really? Omg thank you Ava _

 

Ava shuts off her phone and goes back to sleep.

 

##  3

Ava’s phone buzzes during a meeting. She turns to look at it under the table. 

 

_ 2:24 From Annoying Legend #3 _

 

_ Hey. I want u to know that if u hurt Sara, I will absilutely torch you _

 

##  4 

Ava is partway through coaxing a lizard back into its time when her phone shakes. The lizard jumps away, and Ava dives after it. She catches it and checks her phone with the other hand.

 

_ 10:56 From Annoying Legend #4 _

 

_ Sup Ava, I need you to do me a favor _

 

_ 10:56 To Annoying Legend #4 _

 

_ I’m at work right now. And it doesn’t sound like an emergency. _

 

_ 10:56 From Annoying Legend #4 _

 

_ But ava.... I need you to check something in the bureau’s database _

 

_ 10:57 To Annoying Legend #4 _

 

_ Fine. What is it? _

 

_ 10:57 From Annoying Legend #4 _

 

_ There’s this artifact from like 500 BC and I want to know what it does but Sara won’t take me to see it myself _

 

_ 10:58 To Annoying Legend #4 _

 

_ A wise choice on the Captain’s part. What does it look like? _

  
  


##  5

Ava is at a bar for the first time in weeks. Her phone buzzes and she sighs.

 

_ 9:36 From Annoying Legend #5 _

 

_ Zari here. Would you happen to know the password to the bureau’s firewalls? thnx  _

 

_ 9:36 To Annoying Legend #5 _

 

_ I’m not telling you any passwords. Also, would you tell Amaya hello for me? _

 

_ 9:36 From Annoying Legend #5 _

 

_ even if i promise not to change anything? :( _

 

_ 9:37 To Annoying Legend #5 _

 

_ No. If you need some information, I can check it for you. _

 

_ 9:37 From Annoying Legend #5 _

 

_ I need to know the original location of the time bureau _

 

_ 9:37 To Annoying Legend #5 _

 

_ I don’t even have to check. I know where that is. I’ll tell you under one condition. _

 

_ 9:37 From Annoying Legend #5 _

 

_ Okay, i can put in a good word for you with Sara _

 

_ 9:38 To Annoying Legend #5 _

 

_ No, that’s not it. I need you to tell Amaya about your feelings for her.  _

 

_ 9:38 From Annoying Legend #5 _

 

_ What if she doesn’t like me back though? _

 

_ 9:38 To Annoying Legend #5 _

 

_ That’s not going to happen. Ask her on a date, and I’ll tell you. _

 

##  6

Ava leans her head back in the bathtub. She stretches out and enjoys the smell of her special soap she had bought for the occasion.

 

Her phone buzzes, and Ava groans. She wipes her fingers on a towel and reaches for it.

 

_ 7:29 From Irritating Legend #6 _

 

_ Sara would kill me for giving you this secret information, but she’s always talking about you. I know you like her too. That being said, I do know where you live, and I won’t hesitate to destroy you if anything happens to Sara. _

 

Ava pushes her phone away from her and slips back into her bath, ignoring the new death threat. 

 

##  7

Ava lands punches in the center of the target. She’s panting for breath and sweaty. She’s almost glad when her phone vibrates.

 

_ 9:10 From The Most Annoying Legend _

 

_ Wyd _

 

_ 9:10 To The Most Annoying Legend _

 

_ Exercising. Is it an emergency? _

 

_ 9:11 From The Most Annoying Legend _

 

_ Maybe i just wanted to hear your beautiful voice ;) _

 

_ 9:11 To The Most Annoying Legend _

 

_ then why didn’t you call me? _

 

_ 9:11 From The Most Annoying Legend _

 

_ Goddammit. You got me there... _

 

_ 9:11 To The Most Annoying Legend _

 

_ You want me to come over? _

 

_ 9:11 _

 

_ Yeah. The Legends are all up. _

 

“Hey,” Ava says to the Legends. Amaya and Zari are snuggling on a couch.

 

“Hi,” they all say.

 

Ava hands Ray a bag of Cheetos. He smiles at her and tears into them. 

 

“Zari, I made copies of the blueprints of the original Bureau, and the location is marked here,” Ava says, pulling the papers out of her briefcase.

 

“Nate, I can confirm that the artifact was made by a human to conceal stolen necklaces. I also procured the artifact for you, and who knows what is in there,” Ava says. She hands the artifact to Nate. He looks delighted. 

 

Sara smiles. 

 

“They’re all going to love you now. Well, Amaya and Zari already love you, because you got them together, but Gideon is still on No Cheeto Mode.”

 

“And for hearing my voice? Is your wish coming true too?”

 

Sara smiles. “Yeah.”

 

Ava looks over Sara’s shoulder, and Mick and Leo are both glaring at her. Mick points to Sara and then makes a smooching motion. It ought to be hilarious.

 

Ava looks down at Sara. She looks a little sad, like she wants something but isn’t quite sure how to get it.

 

Ava glances back at Mick. She can’t tell if he’s telling her to kiss Sara or walk away. She feels her phone buzz and checks it.

 

_ 9:30 From Annoying Legend #6 _

 

_ She wants you to kiss her _

 

Ava puts her phone away and takes Sara’s face in her hands. Sara looks up at her. Mick and Leo have the decency to look away. 

 

Ava leans forward and moves part of the way to kiss Sara. She hesitates just before their lips touch. 

 

Sara leans the rest of the way up and kisses Ava. Ava can tell they’re both blushing when she pulls back.

 

“I’d offer to give you my number, but I know you already have it,” Ava whispers. Sara laughs quietly.


End file.
